BubbleMan.EXE
BubbleMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series with no NetOp in both the games, anime and manga. He has a habit of saying "-blub" at the end of his sentences. Personality BubbleMan is portrayed as a coward in the games, as he runs away and hides behind doors and obstacles. His henchmen, the Bubble Brigade, are also known for running. He also is willing to beg for mercy and use underhanded tricks to win as displayed by his attempt to trick MegaMan, then escape while blowing up the bubbles containing his prisoners. In the anime, he is also portrayed as a blundering idiot, who fails in his attempts to complete his missions and gather Dark Chips. He hates Lan and MegaMan for humiliating him and tries to get revenge on them constantly. BubbleMan usually fails, however. He is also ShadeMan's most trusted ally, and the only one not to turn against him when LaserMan took over. BubbleMan also seems to genuinely be friends with IceMan and SpoutMan. He has shown a gentler side when he rescues the baby Trill. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 BubbleMan is a NetNavi from the WWW that was created by Wily, and is DrillMan's cousin. He carries out a mission for the WWW by making new BubbleWash machines (also made by the WWW) to trap people in bubbles that explode after a set amount of time, killing whoever is inside. Lan and MegaMan Jack-in to the ACDC Area where they find BubbleMan. BubbleMan avoids confrontation by pretending to attack and then running away. However, he leaves a bubble trail behind for MegaMan to follow. He hides in the back of Yoka Area 1 which can only be crossed using the Press Program. Once MegaMan uses it, BubbleMan creates a bubble door to keep him from getting through and then gives the Needle, the only thing that can break the door to the Bubble Brigade (that are 3 HeelNavis whose only reason for being recruited into the WWW was because they could run). They escape and MegaMan has to chase them through ACDC Area 2 and SciLab 1 before returning to BubbleMan. When they are defeated MegaMan gets the Needle to break the door. After Bubble Man is defeated, he begs for mercy promising to stop the Bubbles and MegaMan agrees to spare him. Despite this however, BubbleMan in fact tries to make the bubbles explode faster and runs away. He is however swiftly deleted by ProtoMan.EXE in the nick of time. Although BubbleMan.EXE does not reappear during the N1 Grand Prix, he is briefly referenced by Lan, after Sunayama pulled a similar trick to BubbleMan by tricking Lan into looking away so he'd have a chance to escape. BubbleMan later reappears in the Castle Wily in a tank comp, but is deleted again. Anime BubbleMan appears in the anime as a Darkloid under ShadeMan.EXE. He is incompetent and weak, and often used for comedic effect, rarely ever succeeding in his plans. Manga MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, he is still a Solo Navi. He is also related to AquaMan and lives in a junkyard with him. He is encountered in volume 8, chapter 2, along with AquaMan.EXE. Abilities *BubbleMan always starts with a hole in the centre of his area, and a rock placed above it. His Beta form adds a hole in the centre of the player's area. *'Bubble Parade:' Bubbles will constantly be summoned from the hole in Bubbleman's area, which can be taken out with a single Buster shot. *'Fish Missile:' Some of the bubbles contain a fish inside. If the bubbles are popped, they release the indestructible fish inside, and it will dash down the row. *'Sea Crab:' BubbleMan will throw a crab into the player's area. It will travel down the row before curving towards the player, and it can fall through holes. *'Mine:' Some of the bubbles summoned are pink and contain a mine. If these bubbles line up with the player, they will flash and explode in a + fashion. Additionally, these bubbles are more resilient than others. *'Aqua Shot:' Once BubbleMan reaches low HP, he sets up a Bubble Wrap, and then proceeds to fire his harpoon at the player. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Gallery Bubbleman concept art.png| Concept art of BubbleMan.Exe. Dragon Poker Bubbleman.png|BubbleMan in Dragon Poker Trivia *BubbleMan's cowardice carries over into the gameplay as well. He is constantly hiding behind his Bubbles and the rocks in his battlefield for protection. *BubbleMan's cowardice is also shown in BN3 because his beta version is a random encounter in Beach 1 if Megaman's HP is in the red zone. *Although BubbleMan's chips in BN3 all seem to do 20 damage, they actually hit the enemy a different number of times. *Ironically, BubbleMan, despite being the weakest Darkloid, was the only Darkloid to survive the rest of the series, as even ShadeMan and LaserMan were deleted at one time or another. This could be because he never used (or even held) a Dark Chip throughout the series, ironically saving him from self-destruction. **He seemed to have actually been saving his Dark Chips for some reason (as if it was actual money that he was intending to use later), though they were found by others and taken, much to his dismay. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:WWW Category:Darkloid Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis